planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luperza/Blog 6.20.2013
Salutations Auraxians! Another week has gone by! I can't believe it. You know when days start meshing together that you probably need to hibernate like a bear which is EXACTLY what I did after E3! If you didn't hear, Sony Online Entertainment (SOE) had a booth at E3 this year featuring PlanetSide 2 , Dragon's Prophet and DCUO . We also had a little confessional booth where you could tell us a story from your experience in EverQuest. We announced that DCUO and PlanetSide 2 would be on the PlayStation 4 (PS4) and we announced the launch of the EverQuest Next website and social media links. If you're interested in EQN, you DEFINITELY want to follow the developers. They are constantly posting sneak peek photos and behind the scenes footage that you don't want to miss. I can't say much about the game, but it's literally going to knock your socks off. I have played so many games and I have been waiting for a game like EQN. Now...If you really want to know what's going on with the game, you have to come to SOE Live this year! I'm going to be there. Tons of developers for all of the SOE games will be there as well as a bunch of fans and press. It's going to be an amazing time. Every year it gets better and more people show up. If you missed the PlanetSide 2 streams, here they are: If you're interested in some of the other streams we had going, feel free to check them out at twitch.tv/SOE/videos . Game Update 11 is live!! I can't wait to jump in and check out all the new things. Definitely need to get myself one of those new helmets. (Need to sneak out of the office with more SC. No one will notice right? Hehe.) Also,if you have any feedback, be sure to post it on our forums. Speaking of the forums, this week my major goal was cleaning up the Gameplay Bugs section on the PlanetSide 2 forums. I know a few community members have asked for it and I was quite busy previously. Things should be cleared up. Still waiting on a few responses from devs on some bugs, but be sure to post any bugs you find in that section if you don't find time to report them with the in-game bug reporting system. Anyways, I best get going! I have to finalize the stream schedule for MLG Anaheim ! If you're going to be in the area, don't miss out! We'll have quite a few developers there as well as casters that you may know! If you're there, be sure to stop by and say, "Hi" to me! :) For those of you who can't make it, be sure to tune into our stream at twitch.tv/planetside2. Oh, one more thing before I head out! If you missed my personal streams this week, you can watch them here and here . :) <3 x 9001! /Margaret "Luperza" Krohn Commmunity Relations @PurrfectStorm --- TL;DR: *SOE went to E3 featuring PlanetSide 2 , Dragon's Prophet and DCUO. *PlanetSide 2 and DCUO will be on PlayStation 4. *We announced the launch of the EverQuest Next website and social media links. *If you want more information on EQN, to meet rad developers and have fun with gamers, come to SOE Live *PlanetSide 2 E3 streams: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grXPh2cwbnE, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W34LcTyHB5U, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NrBfUbHFns. *More E3 streams at twitch.tv/SOE/videos . *Game Update 11 is live!! Got feedback? Be sure to send it our way . *Did some cleaning action in the Gameplay Bugs section on the PlanetSide 2 forums. *Stay tuned for the MLG Anaheim stream schedule which we'll stream to our twitch.tv/planetside2 channel. If you're in the area, don't miss out! Meet up with devs and stop by and say, "Hi" to me! <3 *If you missed my personal streams this week, you can watch them here and here . :) Category:Blog posts Category:News